Such a closure device is known from EP 0 342 679, and has a mechanical coupling acting in both directions between the shut-off valve and the body flap, i.e. it is possible to control the movement of the body flap by actuating the valve, for example from the interior of the vehicle, as well as to control the valve actuation by moving the body flap. This manner of functioning is very dangerous in case of a crash. The deceleration and thrust forces occurring in a crash can cause the unintended opening of the vehicle flap, through which the filler neck valve is also opened, so that highly flammable fuel can come out.